Halfling
The savages of the Rorhys Island, the halflings, are small creatures. Natural survivalists that have come to live in and around the fierce dangers that surround their jungle island, and thrive. They are natural fishers and swimmers, having small gills behind their ears they can breath underwater just as easily as on land, and between their fingers are webbing leading up to the first knuckle, allowing them to swim at speeds much greater then any other humanoid in the land. They lived quiet and relatively peaceful lives on their island for centuries, unaware of the outside world, until the curious nature of human explorers reached them one day. Naturally protective of their lands and people's they fought the introders as best they could, but the humans were more advanced and fought their way onto land. Some of the halflings retreated far into the center of the jungle, where they still remain, others conceded to defeat and over generations learned the ways of human civilization and culture. These days the halflings are split on the matter, there are those that remain in their homeland protective and skeptical as always. Others take to working on ships, have headed to the big cities, and some still come back and forth harvesting the "acrota flower" from deep within the jungle, to bring it to the cities where the foolish extract its seeds for powerful drug use. Their peaceful culture completely varies from tribe to tribe within the island itself and has no overlapping leadership, most have found an affinity for the local "boghai" lizards, and use them as mounts. Most halflings have traditionally locked their hair in braids, and tattoo themselves in war paints. Many of the "civilized" halflings have become seafarers and pirates. Halfling Traits: Your halfling character has a number of traits in common with all other halflings. Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age: A halfling reaches adulthood at the age of 20 and generally lives into the middle of his or her second century. Alignment: Most halflings are lawful good. As a rule, they are good-hearted and kind, hate to see others in pain, and have no tolerance for oppression. They also tend to be chaotic in nature, having had no structure in their developing societies. Size: Halflings average about 3 feet tall and weigh about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Lucky:When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. Brave: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Halfling Nimbleness: You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Water Affinity: Halflings can breath underwater, and if they use the Dash action underwater for 20 feet, they can spring 20 feet straight up out of the water, or 20 feet across. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Halfling. The Halfling language isn’t secret, but halflings are loath to share it with others. They write very little, so they don’t have a rich body of literature. Their oral tradition, however, is very strong. Almost all halflings speak Common to converse with the people in whose lands they dwell or through which they are traveling.